<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The beast in you by DieroteRosine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279622">The beast in you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieroteRosine/pseuds/DieroteRosine'>DieroteRosine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#HQMonsterLovingWeekend, Adrenaline, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Biting, Claws, Consensual Sex, Knotting, M/M, Minor Injuries, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Predator/Prey, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scientist Tsukishima Kei, Shapeshifting, Size Difference, Stomach Bulge, Strength Kink, Unusual Dick, fangs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:33:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieroteRosine/pseuds/DieroteRosine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the beast slowly approached, Tsukishima could only hold himself up with all his strength, his heart pounding against his chest like a traitor, again on the run.</p><p>"What do you want from me?" He pressed out between clenched teeth, ignoring the pain in his shoulder and leg.<br/>“If you want to eat me, why haven't you already done it in the forest? Didn't anyone teach you not to play with your food?"</p><p>Any sane person would have shut up or tried to intervene. But Tsukishima had gone into a monster's cave alone - he wasn't a sane person, at least not anymore.</p><p>__________<br/>Tsukishima searches for a mysterious creature hidden in the forest, unaware that once he sets foot in the creatures' den, there is no going back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HQ Monster Lovin Weekend 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The beast in you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to a little Shapeshifter-Fun with Krtsk!</p><p>Read the tags! It's going to be rough, so please don't read if you're against one of the listed tags! :) </p><p>Now have fun!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsukishima's breath stumbled. The trees around him flew by as he ran through the forest, the heartbeat pounding in staccato in his ears. His lungs burned with exertion and yet he kept pushing himself further, further forward, further away from what was after him. Somewhere a few hundred meters ago he got caught in a scrub and cut his leg and the blood dripping onto the ground from there left an unmistakable trail. The blond man swallowed, raised his head, listened. But as it had been for minutes, the forest swallowed all the noises and all he could hear was his own drumming breath, his own fear.</p><p> </p><p>The thoughts raced in his head. Was he near the city, was he no longer alone? How long had he been running, would anyone hear him if he screamed? He went over a root, the wind ice cold on his skin. Somewhere in the distance he heard the low hoot of an owl and Tsukishima forced himself to run faster. Danger crept up his neck like a shadow, he shivered and ducked under a branch. Shoes, now completely damp from the rain and mud, slipped over the mossy ground, the wetness in the air made Tsukishima's glasses fog up and as the fog gradually rose from the steaming ground, a desperate whimper escaped his throat.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't have the slightest idea where he was anymore. For minutes now the area around him looked just the same and when he leaned against a tree for a moment to gasp for air, it seemed to him as if he had just seen this tree before. The panic pounded in his throat, his heart unable to follow and he leaned forward - his chest ached as if it wanted to burst and Tsukishima felt the first tears welling up in the corner of his eyes. With a blow to his cheek, he tried to pull himself together. Should he start crying now, his escape would be over. The place where he had slapped himself burned like fire and Tsukishima bit his tongue to stifle the renewed whimper as he looked at the cut on his leg. Dark red blood had stained his pant legs and every step sent pain through his body. Tsukishima dragged himself a little further, limping, the trees no longer protecting him against what was to come.</p><p> </p><p>And it would come.</p><p>Tsukishima was sure of that.</p><p> </p><p>It would only be a matter of minutes until the cause of his injury caught up with him and then the distance between them would no longer mean a damn thing. Fog wrapped itself around him like a damp blanket, crept into his clothes, and made Tsukishima tremble.</p><p> </p><p>"Fucking shit." He cursed as he wanted to run again and his leg bent from under him. "Come on, <em>please</em>." His murmuring was drowned out in the rustling of the leaves, cold wind grabbed the forest and less than two seconds later the first raindrops fell from the sky. Within a very short time the sky had turned coal black and the rain lashed down in brutal torrents, soaking Tsukishima until his clothes hung dripping from his body.</p><p> </p><p>Every step sent a new wave of pain through his body and Tsukishima could no longer suppress the pent-up sobs, his red puffy eyes blurred on the path in front of him, while he tried to hobble to run. His pulse stumbled, stopped and raced at every sound in his vicinity, and with all the strength he had left, Tsukishima dragged himself through the misty rainy night. Fingers numb from the cold tried to free his glasses from the rain, scratched and bloody from the many times he had been pushed off tree trunks and slipped down slopes.</p><p> </p><p>Again and again his gaze wandered backwards, ready to see what he had been fleeing from for what felt like an eternity. Although Tsukishima knew, <em>of course</em>, that it must have been close for a long time - it just seemed to be waiting. Let him flee for a few minutes longer, believing he could run from his inevitable fate. Made him hope, made him pray - its shining golden eyes always on Tsukishima while the young man fled from him and he bathed in his fear and played with him.</p><p> </p><p>Like a predator with its prey.</p><p> </p><p>Another whimper broke out of Tsukishima's throat, his leg had given way again and blood was dripping from his chin, he had bitten his lower lip so badly. His vision continued to blur and although his mind yelled at him not to stop, <em>to flee</em>, his body trembled with every step. He was injured, his leg was cut deeply, it didn't stop bleeding, he was soaked through and the coolness of the night made his limbs numb.</p><p> </p><p>A crack behind him froze his entire body.</p><p> </p><p>The hair on the back of his neck stood up, his heart beat against his chest in a desperate attempt to escape this situation, and he did not move. Did not dare to. One wrong move and it would be over.</p><p> </p><p>The deep rumble that drowned out the sound of the rain made Tsukishima's legs give way. He slumped to the ground without stopping, his dilated pupils helplessly directed towards the ground in front of him. Even without turning around, Tsukishima could hear something stepping out of the trees behind him. Cracking branches and undergrowth made no secret of the size of the being at his back, and Tsukishima winced. His pounding heartbeat ached, his leg burned like fire and as another rumble broke through the night, the rain on his leg was joined by the first tears.</p><p> </p><p>The being's breath was heavy and steady, not as if it had followed Tsukishima several kilometers through the forest. Silence had settled over the forest and even the drumming of the rain seemed to be afraid of the presence of the being and so all Tsukishima heard was the menacing growl. A sound straight from Hell, dark and terrifying and the blond man whimpered suppressed. Before the outline of the being could come into his field of vision, Tsukishima squeezed his eyes shut - he knew exactly that it would be of no use to him, but he hoped to be able to delay the inevitable a little longer.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't want to see what was about to kill him.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't want to look into the dangerously flashing eyes that he had seen what seemed like ages before in the blurry photographs.</p><p> </p><p>Hell, he just wanted to do one study for his research. He should never have gone looking for the legendary creature that has haunted this area for some time. And he should have fucking turned around when he found the abandoned cave in the forest. But no, once again his curiosity had triumphed and here he was. With a cut leg in the middle of an unfamiliar forest, probably the first person who had ever seen this creature so close and probably the last, because no government in the world would allow more than one person to fall victim to this creature.</p><p> </p><p>The thought almost elicited a desperate laugh from Tsukishima, it was just ridiculous. Hadn't he promised Yamaguchi that he would come home safe and sound? Now his best friend was probably allowed to learn from the news that Tsukishima had been too stupid to take care of himself. His thoughts were ever interrupted when hot breath was blown into his face and Tsukishima realized that the being now seemed to be standing right in front of him. He could no longer suppress the trembling of his legs, just like the tears that ran down his ice-cold cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima tried to shut off the rest of his senses - if only he wouldn’t hear the creature wandering around him and doing his rounds almost teasingly, looking at his food. Tsukishima had long since given up praying, he was not a believer and no god in the world would be able to save him from the clutches of this beast. Not when the eyes alone represent the gates to hell, claws and teeth shimmered like pointed daggers in the night and the fur was darker than the darkest night. The first men who saw it had taken it for a giant wolf or a bear, but it was much more than that. It was a messenger from the underworld, a being only on earth to help the fragile humanity remember their mortality. Tsukishima was sure of that by now. Because how else could you explain that this creature could run through the forest for hours without showing any signs of exhaustion. And how could it be explained that with the full moon it seemed to grow again, the eyes shining in the night and the rumbling a promise of death.</p><p> </p><p>That very rumble sounded right next to Tsukishima's ear and he hiccuped, the tears now a steady flow on his face. Shaking, he clawed his hands on his trembling knees, sobbing and inwardly apologizing to everyone he hadn't been able to say goodbye to. When suddenly something bumped into him and Tsukishima opened his eyes in shock only to stare straight into the monster's golden eyes. Like a deer in the headlights, his body froze, unable to lift a finger and all that came from him was a dying rattle.</p><p> </p><p>The monster was huge.</p><p> </p><p>A wolf-bear mix with a long snout, teeth bared and saliva dripping onto the floor. Black fur stretched over the entire body, which towered over Tsukishima by a good 5 feet while sitting, and a long tail whipped restlessly through the air behind him. The creature's paws were as big as Tsukishima's entire head and a single blow would be enough to break all the bones of the blonde, of that he was certain.</p><p> </p><p>Where once there had been an instinct to flee, a racing heartbeat set in, but Tsukishima still didn't move an inch. The monster continued to watch him, its golden eyes fixed on Tsukishima and it almost felt like it was waiting for the young man to move. Several moments passed without either of them moving, only two pairs of eyes fixed each other and Tsukishima breathed in tremblingly. The fact that he would be killed by such a being and the last thing he would see in his life would be those devilish golden eyes, made his fear give way to an almost annoying feeling. He had now accepted death - God knows, he had accepted it the moment he first heard the rumble behind him. No person in this world would escape this monster. It raced invisibly through the night, a shadow that clung to your heels and then caught up with you when you least expected it - or when you would have accepted it.</p><p> </p><p>Still leaning back slightly, Tsukishima lowered himself so far that he was lying completely on the wet forest floor and his gaze wandered to the sky. He had never thought about death, but he didn't want to fight until the last second. Not after he had already lost the fight. Perhaps it would be less terrible if he just let it happen and dying with what you loved seemed almost romantic in a twisted poetic sense. The blood on his leg kept soaking the fabric of his pants, burning, <em>god</em> it burned so much. Tsukishima wondered if it would hurt to be eaten? Or would his body just faint from being overwhelmed and spare him the worst?</p><p> </p><p>In the corner of his eye, the monster's shaggy head appeared and Tsukishima turned, ignoring the painful drumming of his heart, and looked directly at the monster.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to eat me?"</p><p> </p><p>His voice sounded so damn pathetic. He wanted to sound strong, at least not be a coward in his last living moments, but to whom did he tell that. "If so, please hurry up. I can't stand the pain anymore and<em> I'm scared</em>."</p><p>He looked into the flickering eyes, which burned like hellfire and made Tsukishima feel naked.</p><p>"Please."; his voice cracked and tears trickled down his face again, "I can't run away anymore."</p><p>Tsukishima couldn't swallow the sobs that broke out of his throat when the monster approached him and the huge black body soon completely shielded him from the rain. He desperately tried to get control of his trembling lower lip while the monster was still staring at him motionless, its teeth way too close to Tsukishima's vulnerable skin on his neck.</p><p> </p><p>The moment those sharp teeth bored into Tsukishima's shoulder, the silence of the forest was broken by a piercing scream. Pain raced through Tsukishima's body and the blood pounded so loudly in his ears that he lost all reference to his body - only the pulsating pain on his shoulder reminded him that he was not dead <em>yet</em>. Inch by inch, the monster's fangs dug into Tsukishima's flesh, the blonde barely able to control his voice. He heard someone scream and only after two more heartbeats did he realize that this someone was himself. The silent hope of dying painlessly disappeared as quickly as it came, and Tsukishima gasped as the monster loosened its jaw and let him fall again. Blood mingled with the rain, rivers of bright red water dripped down Tsukishima's body, and the pain in his shoulder blinded him.</p><p> </p><p>But instead of continuing to eat him, the monster watched him for a short moment and then stepped closer again. Only when he was delirious, Tsukishima noticed how damp fur was pressed under his back and he suddenly hung in the air, his eyes half closed, his body unable to move. As the world began to move around him again, Tsukishima's eyes fluttered closed. The last thing he noticed before he passed out was the smell of fur and a dark rumble as they lashed through the rainy night.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Warmth. It was warmth that woke Tsukishima. His hands buried further in the fluffy blanket under him, his nose pressed into the pillow, which was also soft, and he stirred a little in his sleep. The feeling of a wet snout on his bare leg made him growl: "Akiro, don't, five more minutes. Go to Tadashi, he's probably already awake.” But the snout on his leg didn't want to go away and Tsukishima sighed, snuggling further into the pillow. "Akiro.", Another hum, "I'll go for a walk with you, but can't you leave me alone for a moment?" Suddenly a rough tongue joined the damp muzzle, making Tsukishima twitch. As annoying as their little terrier was at home, he never licked any of them and that was enough for him to open his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>And freeze on the spot.</p><p> </p><p>Because he was not in his room in his apartment as expected, but in a poorly lit room that looked suspiciously like the inside of a cave.</p><p>And all of a sudden all the memories flooded back on him, like the rain hours before, enough to make Tsukishima breathe in haltingly. Because if he wasn't at home, then the pillow under him wasn't a pillow, but -</p><p> </p><p>He jerked back with a shout, landed on his back and managed to crawl a full two meters before his "pillow" rose imperiously and came towards him. As before, yellow eyes stared at him burning and in the pale light of the cave it seemed to Tsukishima as if he were staring into two headlights. Instantly his heart began to race, the realization that the monster had brought him into his cave and would probably eat him here made the ends of his hair stand up electrified. He was trembling with growing panic, forgotten was the pain-twisted promise to consent to his death.</p><p> </p><p>The monster was now a few meters away from him, but in contrast to their encounter in the forest, it didn't move any further, its eyes fixed on him and its head tilted slightly. Also missing was the bloodcurdling growl that made the earth shake and Tsukishima slipped back a little. When he hit a rock with his shoulder, he winced, the bite wound all too present and under the monster's attentive gaze he felt for the torn skin. While his fingers ran testing over the dried blood, the monster sank down on the cave floor in front of him, laying his head on his paws.</p><p> </p><p>A gesture that threw Tsukishima off course.</p><p> </p><p>Carefully, trying not to make any quick movements, he backed away even further, scurrying his eyes again and again looking for a way to escape, even when he strongly doubted he could even put one foot out of the cave. The monster didn't move its head, only the golden eyes followed each of Tsukishima's steps. Tsukishima only discovered the small cave entrance a short time later, it was hidden behind two rocks and for a moment he paused - the opening was barely big enough for him, how did the monster manage to squeeze through it? Tsukishima's gaze flickered uncertainly to the black pile of fur, teeth and claws and for the first time he wondered how it was possible that this creature had only now been spotted. Even lying down, it towered over all native animals by a good two feet. Shouldn't such a beast have been seen by hunters or wanderers much sooner?</p><p> </p><p>As if the beast had heard Tsukishima's thoughts, it lifted its mighty head at that moment, its muzzle slightly opened, and gave Tsukishima a perfect view of the rows of sharp fangs. A cold shiver ran down his spine and involuntarily his hand wandered back to the bite wound on his shoulder. With a stretch the beast straightened up, gave a low growl and instantly Tsukishima's knees trembled. It was as if the being's deep rumble triggered something in him that required him to submit. Like the time before, he felt his legs give way, but this time he managed to catch himself against the wall in time. As the beast slowly approached, Tsukishima could only hold himself up with all his strength, his heart pounding against his chest like a traitor, again on the run.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you want from me?" He pressed out between clenched teeth, ignoring the pain in his shoulder and leg.</p><p>“If you want to eat me, why haven't you already done it in the forest? Didn't anyone teach you not to play with your food?"</p><p> </p><p>Any sane person would have shut up or tried to intervene. But Tsukishima had gone into a monster's cave alone - he wasn't a sane person, at least not anymore. Didn't he always laugh at Hinata and Kageyama for acting unreasonably back then? And now it was him who was in the lion's den, literally.</p><p> </p><p>The beast stretched itself one more time, then stepped closer and straightened up so far that it was almost on a par with Tsukishima. For a moment the two just looked at each other - Tsukishima with his frightened, waiting eyes and the monster with his big, yellow cat-like eyes. Slowly, almost as if it would give Tsukishima a chance to escape, the creature's snout tilted further forward and when a rough tongue ran over the bite wound on his shoulder shortly thereafter, Tsukishima gasped for air. The creature slowly licked every groove its own teeth had ripped in Tsukishima's skin, almost apologetically trying to relieve the pain. Except that this act scared the blond man even more than anything before. Because the monster didn't hurt him, and with horror, Tsukishima noticed that the yellow eyes watching everything had closed with pleasure, the deep, distant rumbling from the creature's throat was the only sound in the room. It was almost as if the monster wasn't even planning to eat him.</p><p> </p><p>Then what the hell did it want from him?</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima should get the answer to his question sooner than he would have liked.</p><p> </p><p>Just when he had almost got used to the feeling of the rough tongue on his scratched skin, suddenly a first moonbeam fell on them through a slit in the ceiling and the monster stopped immediately. A loud rumble left its throat and the gentle movements of its tongue became uncoordinated, at times replaced with the scraping of fangs and Tsukishima's heart began to beat faster.</p><p>Something in the monster was changing, he could feel it.</p><p> </p><p>Had there just been an almost calm atmosphere around them, his pulse was now fluttering in suppressed panic - his eyes fixed on the monster's hacking hair. Ears twitched, the black tail whipped restlessly around and before Tsukishima even had the opportunity to push the creature away, a huge paw pressed on his chest. Or rather, it didn't just press on him, it tore up his sweater and seconds later the rough tongue was on him again. Only this time it licked Tsukishima's skin as if it were the tastiest dessert in the world, demanding, engaging, final.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima whimpered, the feeling overwhelmed him and although his heart was beating as fast as it could, a strangely warm feeling began to form in his stomach area. Soft fur touched his fingers and only now did Tsukishima notice that he had subconsciously buried both hands in the fur behind the monster's ears. This action elicited an almost warning growl from the beast, but contrary to the previous times it did not let Tsukishima's legs go soft this time - on the contrary, he just clawed himself tighter and closed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Consuming everything, the long wet tongue danced over his upper body, explored every possible inch and suddenly licked Tsukishima's nipple. A sensation so exciting and strange shot through Tsukishima's body and before he could do anything about it, a suppressed gasp had left his mouth. He no longer knew whether his heart was beating so fast because the panic still ruled him or whether it was because of something completely different. His back scratched the rough rock face painfully as he moved slightly and he winced again - the sensation of the demanding tongue on his chest and the cool, rough rocks in his back overloaded his senses.</p><p> </p><p>"You really want to eat me."; he muttered softly, almost to himself.</p><p> </p><p>His head raced, but he felt how he could think less and less clearly, the thoughts clouded by the feelings around him. Almost out of reflex he tugged at the fur in his hands and received another deep rumble in response, which gave him goose bumps, making his stomach tingle. It was as if realistic decisions were getting further and further into the background, all that mattered were the bright yellow eyes that seemed to want to devour him. Tsukishima felt strangely light, everything slipped into the background. The moonlight glistened slightly on his body and the moisture left by his tongue made his skin shine.</p><p> </p><p>Everything was so surreal.</p><p>Maybe he was still sleeping.</p><p>Or he was already dead.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps the monster had eaten him long ago or was just at it and his body processed the pain in a trance. There was no other way Tsukishima could explain the excitement that was beginning to stir in his body. It's just a dream.</p><p>Just a dream.</p><p> </p><p>His hands tugged at the fur, the tongue made its way down to his stomach, leaving a burning trail of excessive strain on Tsukishima. He turned under the touch, noises leaving his mouth that normally would have made him blush. He leaned back, whimpering, when the creature's paw ran over his clothes again and with a single movement cut his pants and underpants to shreds. Cool air hit him like a blow and Tsukishima gasped for air, eyes still closed and his trembling hands wrapped around the black fur.</p><p> </p><p>For the second time in a few hours hot breath hit him, only this time not on his face.</p><p> </p><p>His entire body vibrated under the monster's touch as it closed its long, rough tongue around Tsukishima's length. A silent gasp shook his body, his eyes wide open now and with a mouth twisted into a scream, Tsukishima had to watch as the black monster in front of him transformed his body into a mindless puppet. All he could do was to unconsciously move against the skillful tongue until there was nothing in his head but the wish to die. It's just a dream. You are already dead. You are -</p><p> </p><p>He whimpered, tears streaming down his cheeks and the monster growled deeply. The rumble like distant thunder, a subway that rushed under their feet. Tsukishima gasped helplessly, any comment, any cunning remark was left with him on this wet forest floor. His orgasm was so unexpected that Tsukishima's eyes rolled back at the sensation.</p><p> </p><p>Trembling, a whimper on his lips, he came on the tongue of the huge beast and collapsed shortly afterwards. With eyes wide open he stared in horror at the threads of cum that were dripping down from the monster's mouth and his heart cramped painfully. The monster's muzzle snuggled reassuringly against him, nudging him carefully, almost as if it wanted to ground him, telling him that it had been OK. But there was something else.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima felt the vibration in the fur of the monster, saw how restless the eyes flickered over his naked body and how shallow the beast's breath was. Almost as if it was still holding back, as if there was something else it was waiting for.</p><p> </p><p>When Tsukishima's gaze wandered down at the creature, he suddenly knew what it was.</p><p> </p><p>The remarkable length of the beast twitched directly at eye level. The tip shimmered damp in the moonlight, precum dripped down the dark red shaft and Tsukishima's gaze caught on the unmistakable knot at the end of the cock - he swallowed dryly. Was that the reason the monster brought him here? Wasn't he dead after all or would this be his transition into the world of the dead?</p><p> </p><p>Trembling his gaze flickered back and forth between the monster's cock and the yellow eyes, the latter still rested restlessly on him and when Tsukishima unconsciously shook his head, the beast's head dropped. With an almost hit whimper, it took a step back, the hair on the back of the neck still bristling and yet it didn't seem to want to overwhelm Tsukishima. Tense, the monster moved a few meters between them, the moonlight caught in its fur and there was another tortured whimper - completely untypical for a creature that stood 6.5 feet high and probably had no natural enemies.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima pressed a hand to his chest, hearts pounding, trying to come up with a logical thought. He still had the chance to flee, especially when the beast apparently kept its distance almost considerately. Not taking his eyes off the black pile of fur, Tsukishima began gathering his tattered clothes from the floor and slowly, so damn slowly, approached the cave exit. Again he could feel the golden eyes on him, but this time the monster did not move.</p><p> </p><p>Cool air danced over Tsukishima's skin as he reached the hole that would lead out of the cave in a long corridor and for a moment his heart leaped euphorically. But no sooner did he put one foot outside than something tightened inside him and as if someone were pressing his neck, he gasped for air. A previously unknown pain shot through his body, his head spun around and met the pleading golden eyes at the other end of the cave. The monster lay completely still, unwilling to stop him and yet everything in him dragged him back into this cave. Tsukishima pressed his hand to his fluttering heart, looking over his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"What is happening to me?", His head raced, his hands trembled, helpless, unable to walk.</p><p>"Let me go."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Please</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Moonlight broke through the ceiling, a picturesque path of light at the bottom of the cave, and it constricted Tsukishima's throat. The beast lay there, waiting, just about able to suppress its animal urges, and so the decision was up to him - Tsukishima knew that. He took a last deep breath, glanced at the cave exit, and then sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, Yamaguchi."</p><p> </p><p>The monster was with him faster than he could see, almost as if it had understood exactly what he had said and, as a matter of course, Tsukishima's hands buried themselves in its fur again. The world around him began to spin, or it was just his head, Tsukishima couldn't tell anymore.</p><p> </p><p>The next thing he knew he was lying completely naked in the moonlight on the rocky floor of the cave, whimpering while sharp teeth bored into his thighs. No pain reached his head, he felt foggy and every bite, every scratch made his body shake ecstatically.</p><p>Blood dripped onto the floor below him and while he had feared for his life hours before, every bite made him gasp. A high pitched whimper left his throat as the beast growled deeply, the sound capable of shaking Tsukishima's body.</p><p> </p><p>The fine moonbeams painted pictures on his skin and the blond man no longer knew where to cling to, his head turned so much, everything felt so surreal. One hand buried in the rocky ground and the other clasped in the fur above him for help, the night blurred in a mixture of low whimpers and sharp screams.</p><p> </p><p>"Please."</p><p> </p><p>"Please."</p><p> </p><p>He kept repeating the word over and over, not sure what he was even asking for. Golden eyes glared at him from below, ready to eat him whole, to eat him up until Tsukishima knew nothing but desire.</p><p> </p><p>When the rough tongue ran playfully over his entrance for the first time, an exhaled whimper left his mouth. With all his strength he clung his hands to the ground and the fur, his eyes closed with pleasure while a long tongue pressed against his puckered entrance. Tsukishima shot up, when his ring of muscles had given way and let the tongue in, the sensation so strange and so intoxicating that he gasped for air. Golden eyes were still watching him and a reassuring expression flickered in them, which Tsukishima sucked in while the hot foreign tongue penetrated him deeper.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima didn't know where his head was, why he was here in the first place and how he got here, everything in him screamed for the warmth of the beast behind him - wanted it closer, deeper, <em>whole</em>. It was as if the moonlight was fogging and intoxicating him, but the longer he pressed his back and caught the silvery light on his skin, the freer he felt.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing with me?"</p><p> </p><p>His voice sounded strange, so full of need and the monster purred at his entrance, its tongue still buried deep inside him, continuing to stretch him open. Flowing thrusts of the warm muscle in him made Tsukishima whimper and press against the monster. "God. <em>Fuuuuck</em>.", He gasped as the beast touched a certain point in him and almost immediately began to repeat exactly this movement with brutal accuracy until Tsukishima's saliva ran down his cheek and his eyes rolled back. A long whimper left him, making his thighs shake. He only had one thought left in his head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He wanted to be eaten.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He wanted this ecstasy, he wanted to reach for heaven while the beast pulled him further and further into hell.</p><p> </p><p>Another orgasm shook his body and Tsukishima could see the black dots dancing at the edge of his field of vision. As if stunned, he stared up into the pitch-black night sky, his own cum glistened in the moonlight on his chest and the beast carefully withdrew. With ears lurking, there was room for Tsukishima to breathe, but every breath burned deep within him. His body was exhausted. Blood was dripping from the bite wounds on his legs, the two orgasms had numbed him to the bone and yet he felt that he wanted more. <em>Needed more</em>. His abused entrance closed around nothing, twitching in the cool night air.</p><p> </p><p>Breathing heavily, Tsukishima straightened up, his blond hair wet with sweat on the back of his neck, as he looked at the beast in front of him. Golden eyes watched him piercingly, the cock of the monster was dripping with overflowing precum. Tsukishima didn't know why, but he knew he had to do this. Something deep inside yelled at him that this would be the solution to all of his questions - or his ultimate death. But rational thinking wasn't important for a long time already, not when the monster had spared him from being eaten alive.</p><p> </p><p>And so it was Tsukishima, who now let himself fall at all fours with one last long look and said in a trembling voice:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Devour me."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The first thing he felt was the tickling belly fur of the beast as it settled over Tsukishima and placed its paws next to his head. The beast's hot breath hit his neck again, giving him goosebumps all over the body. Then came the tongue, which snaked over Tsukishima's cheek and made him gasp. Sharp teeth closed around Tsukishima's neck seconds later, but none of the teeth penetrated his skin - they just closed carefully around him, almost as if to keep him still.</p><p> </p><p>When the tip of the beast's cock pressed into Tsukishima's puckered hole, he understood why. Instinctively he wanted to evade, flinch away, but the teeth held him in place and so the monster pushed inch by inch into him.</p><p> </p><p>It felt like Tsukishima was getting teared apart. His mouth open in a silent scream and his heart was about to jump out of his chest, so much stretched him the enormous dick. No tongue in the world could have prepared him for this sensation, the sheer size that pulsed inside him enough to bring tears to the corner of his eyes. A whimper escaped him when he tried to move a bit and he had the feeling of being impaled. A warm tongue pressed apologetically against his throat while the teeth still held him tight.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima opened his mouth, ready to say something, when the beast's patience seemed to finally tear and with a single smooth movement it forced itself to the knot into Tsukishima. All that left the blond man was high whimpering before his arms gave way and he fell forward. In order not to hurt him, the monster let go of him just in time, but at the same time began to strike an impatient rhythm. Growling, it thrusted in Tsukishima again and again, who had never felt so full in his life. Tears ran down his cheeks and he whined.</p><p>Every thrust was stronger than the one before and Tsukishima could feel his stomach bulging so deep the monster's huge cock sank into him. Unable to move his arms and with no strength in the rest of his body, Tsukishima gasped a hiccuped breath, the tears blurring his entire vision. But it wasn't pain that he felt.</p><p> </p><p>Everything in him burned - it burned so badly he wanted to die, but his rock hard cock spoke a completely different language. Threads of precum dripped onto the cave floor with every thrust, sweat and tears mingled. His moans echoed off the walls, drowned out only by the deep growling of the beast and Tsukishima trembled. He could feel the excitement in his fingertips.</p><p> </p><p>The monster bent over him with an animalistic growl, the new angle now pushed Tsukishima to his limits with every thrust and he no longer knew whether he was crying, groaning or screaming. Saliva dripped from the beast's mouth onto his back as it got faster and faster. Gasping, Tsukishima clung to the small rocks in front of him, his vision completely blurred despite his glasses and he knew that if he didn't come soon, he would actually die.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Fuck fuck fuck</em>.", No more logical sentence left his mouth, in any other situation he would have been ashamed of it, but now, when the biggest cock he had ever seen fucked him in the hard floor of a cave, he could forgive himself. The monster grunted deeply, a sound almost like a groan reached the blond's ears and all of a sudden the monster became very still. Except for his cock, which seemed to push itself infinitely far and when Tsukishima felt the knot catching on his rim, it was already too late.</p><p> </p><p>The moment the knot pressed into him was the moment Tsukishima <em>screamed</em>. His body shook with pain and if he had felt full before then it would tear him apart now. Desperate, his hands scraped the floor, looking for help, for a way to escape - even though he knew the knot existed for a very specific reason.</p><p> </p><p>To prevent the escape.</p><p>And prevent the escape it did.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima's stomach clearly showed the imprint of the cock buried in him as the beast reared up and started a ruthless pace with the knot deep inside the blonde. All that Tsukishima was left with was to cling to the monster's front legs, eyes wide, while his mind was literally getting fucked out of his body. With every thrust the dick brushed his prostate, the bundle of nerves now completely abused and Tsukishima came before he could do anything against it. The third orgasm of the evening literally tore him to the ground and he sobbed, barely bearing the overstimulation and yet the monster didn't stop thrusting deep into him again and again.</p><p> </p><p>A dark rumble in his ear made the blond man lift his head and shortly afterwards a rough tongue licked the tears from his cheeks, a drop in the ocean of total overwhelm. As if in a trance, Tsukishima noticed that the cock suddenly began to twitch and pulsate and it took a moment for him to understand what that meant, but then he breathed in panicked. The tongue on his cheek wandered to Tsukishima's neck again and the young man was just able to lower his head before the monster entered him with such force that he had the feeling that his body would explode under the pressure. For the second time that evening, sharp teeth buried themselves in the back of his neck and this time they drew blood.</p><p> </p><p>But Tsukishima's entire attention was focused much more on the warm liquid, which made his stomach swell and would not stop pouring into him. He stared in disbelief as he saw his belly bulge from the sheer mass of cum the beast pumped into him. One hand carefully felt back where he and the beast were connected with the knot and he felt the creature tremble above him as soon as he touched the spot. A soothing tongue ran apologetically down Tsukishima's cheek and suddenly it was over. The seemingly endless stream of cum dried up, leaving a completely exhausted man on the ground, filled to the brim.</p><p> </p><p>And then something happened that Tsukishima definitely hadn't expected at all.</p><p> </p><p>The beast quivered, fangs bared, and winced, almost as if in pain. A high-pitched yowl shook the body and then suddenly there was no more beast.</p><p> </p><p>A black-haired young man was kneeling over Tsukishima, his cock still buried in the blonde as far as it would go. Perplexed, Tsukishima remained in his position and stared at the man as if a naked man was the strangest thing he had seen in the past few hours.</p><p>"Wh-", that's all he managed to get out, the pure fact that the huge shaggy monster had just turned into a human being too much for Tsukishima's sex-fogged brain. The man above and inside him had still closed his eyes, his breathing rattled softly and he, like Tsukishima, seemed to be barely able to stand on his feet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I can not believe it."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A murmur, barely loud enough for Tsukishima to hear, but since the other man was still very close, he didn't miss it. Then - after another deep breath - the man opened his eyes and Tsukishima met the golden cat's eyes, which had sparkled defiantly at him for hours now.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi."</p><p> </p><p>As jerkily as Tsukishima got up and pulled himself and the black-haired man off his feet, the other hadn't been able to react and he groaned painfully.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey hey slow down, I'm still inside you!"</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima stared at him like he was speaking another language and then he reached forward and pinched his arm hard once. But apart from pain, nothing happened. The man was still there and was now grinning crookedly at him while he was still deep in Tsukishima.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell just happened?", He fixed the man cautiously and the black-haired man stretched himself as if it was the damn most normal thing he was doing here.</p><p> </p><p>"Well Blondie, I don't know if you're old enough for it, but I can explain the concept of bees and flowers to you."</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima couldn't look indignant enough when the other man started laughing.</p><p>"OK, I can see you're not in the mood for jokes." He underlined his words with a crooked grin and Tsukishima felt like slapping him in the face. "Let me explain it to you. I was hiking in the area a few months ago and came across this cave on a full moon night. It was getting late and I figured I could just stay in here for the night. But well, "he moved slightly and Tsukishima hissed warningly, the pressure in his stomach still present," when I woke up the next morning, I suddenly looked like a burst black sofa cushion."</p><p> </p><p>The blonde raised an eyebrow. "And I should believe you?"</p><p> </p><p>He got a grin in response. “Hey, why should I lie to you? After all, I think you would kill me on the spot if I weren't so stunning."</p><p> </p><p>"Good to know.", Tsukishima commented dryly, trying to ignore the pulling in his lower abdomen.</p><p> </p><p>"And since I was somehow only able to transform myself back for a super short time, I thought I have to find a way to break the curse before I end up like the guy from Beauty and the Beast."</p><p> </p><p>Now Tsukishima was staring at him with emotionless eyes. “And your idea was to chase a person all over the forest, bite him and then fuck him? That was all you learned from this fairy tale?"</p><p> </p><p>"The last part was your idea, we want to hold onto that, OK Blondie?"</p><p> </p><p>"Could you stop calling me Blondie?" The blonde growled and the other man gave him a toothy grin.</p><p>"If you tell me your name? My name is Kuroo."</p><p> </p><p>"Tsukishima."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo cocked his head. "Fantastic. So <em>Tsukishima</em>, the part in which I shoved my cock up your ass came from you, but- ", he dodged a fist of the blonde, “BUT I enjoyed it a lot and apparently it did exactly what I wanted.” Then Kuroo paused and glanced at his own lenght. "Even if I can't remember ever having such a weird knot, but anyway."</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima couldn't believe it. First he ran into a monster, was chased through the forest, bitten and kidnapped and then fucked until he could no longer walk and then this monster was also a man, who in the five minutes of their conversation, already managed to annoy him. With a sigh, he lowered his head and suddenly felt a trial attempt by Kuroo to get away from him, which made him gasp.</p><p> </p><p>"How about being a little more careful, asshole?"</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo held up a hand in defense. “Sorry, no one could have guessed that we would be glued together here. But well, we can't change it now either."</p><p> </p><p>"Could you just stop taking everything so fucking easy?" Tsukishima hissed, but only got an amused look from Kuroo.</p><p> </p><p>"Babe, I was a fucking wolf-bear demon for four months, believe me, you wouldn't care if you were me."</p><p> </p><p>Ignoring the "babe," Tsukishima clicked his tongue and sighed. "And now? What does your great plan say now?"</p><p> </p><p>The black-haired man eyed him and then smiled. "Now we will wait until I can get away from you, then we will make sure that your stomach looks halfway normal again and then -", he gave Tsukishima a smile, "we will disappear from this damn forest and go home."</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima raised his eyebrow. "Do you think that this strange curse is finally broken now?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, if not, I have you now.", Kuroo nodded at the bite wounds on Tsukishima's neck. “After all, I officially claimed you. And as a wolf-bear-whatever I take it very seriously."</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima snorted and rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Oh Tadashi will freak out when I come home from a research trip with a new lap dog."</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me, <em>wolf</em> not dog."</p><p> </p><p>"And yet you couldn't stop wagging your tail like a sweet little puppy when I stayed in the cave."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo smirked and then wrapped an arm around the blonde before closing his eyes. “Let's save the semantics for later, I don't know about you, but I need a moment to rest now. Who could have guessed that it is so exhausting to tickle so many orgasms out of you."</p><p> </p><p>Again Tsukishima snorted softly, but shortly afterwards he fell asleep in the man's arms and when he woke up hours later, he realized that this excursion could have ended much worse.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>All there is left to say is that Yamaguchi was more than enthusiastic when Tsukishima introduced Kuroo two weeks later and even refrained from asking about the origin of the clearly visible scar on Tsukishima's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>And when Kuroo was a little bit more aggressive in bed on some full moon nights and Tsukishima had to keep a knot in himself for hours, that was something they both had to live with.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>